Dynasty
by Sainloleilw
Summary: When Veronica's aunt Vivian comes back to Riverdale, she finds herself wanting a new start after abandoning and betraying not only the Serpents, but their King. Forgiveness has to be earned and fighting for it along with her personal past demons gets complicated when her brother starts to make plans to destroy the Southside.
1. Sincerely, Vivian Lodge

Dearest Reader,

Typical introductions to love stories usually start with "once upon a time" and end with "they lived happily ever after".

I used to believe all of those stories existed in real life. That the peasant girl marries the prince and all is as it should be in the world. But that fairytale was shit on when I was very, very young and so forth arose a cruel and harsh reality in my life: fairytales are considered fiction for a reason.

Oh, Vivian Lodge. How spoiled and wretched a little bitch like myself was. Hiram and Sure as hell broke his neck and wasted his breath grooming me to be the perfect business partner some day. I wanted no part in it though and to his dismay, I refused to take part in any of his sketchy business. I never wanted to know because I knew it was just going to disappoint me. So I kept my distance from mom and daddy, and dearest brother.

I found myself in Riverdale...then found myself in the South Side Serpents and then found myself in their leader's bed. Did I mention he was married at the time with two children and almost 20 years older than me?

Disgusting and cruel of me, I know. But like I said: those fairytales are fiction for a reason and this story, unfortunately, doesn't have a happy ending. F.P. Jones and I don't have a happy ending.

Sincerely,

Vivian Clementine Lodge.


	2. Chapter One

Playlist:

1). "Run Away" by Bon Jovi (Vivian arrives in Riverdale and greets her niece)

3.) "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leopard (Flashback - FP first meets Vivian)

4.) "Rust or Gold" by Jill Andrews (Vivian talks to an unsuspected ally)

5.) "Shadow Preachers" by Zella Day (FP and Vivian confront each other)

* **I don't own any of the characters from "Riverdale"***

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _(Based on 2x08 of Riverdale)_

"Vivian Lodge?" Sheriff Keller asks the thirty year old and she grins, handing over her license and registration after going 15 over the limit upon arrival in Riverdale.

"Hello, Sheriff Keller. Long time no see."

"About three years, yeah." He nods, giving her a soft smile. "Gotta admit after you skipped town I kinda missed getting called down at the station and hearing people complain about your hell-raising."

"I do enjoy pissing other's off. But never fear, Sir, I have plenty of schemes up my sleeve to keep you well entertained while I'm here. Now tell me, where can I find my adorable baby niece...Veronica?"

.

.

.

Veronica Lodge walks in to her and her parent's penthouse at the Pembrook, and furrows her brows at the site of Sheriff Keller speaking to her parents.

The Sheriff turns and nods at her.

"Veronica," he regards her before stepping out.

"Sheriff Keller." She replies as he disappears out the door and she turns back to her parents. "What was he doing here?" She asks.

Hermione and Hiram exchange looks before Hermione explains.

"The shadow of the Black Hood has finally landed on our home." She tells Veronica. "We received a letter."

"What? What did it say?" Veronica demanded, confused and worried.

"The usual." Her father interrupts. "That we'll be targeted and punished for our sinful ways." He says it like it doesn't bother him, like he's almost mocking it and Veronica raises a brow.

"Well, don't let it ruin your day." She replies, showing her annoyance that he's taking this lightly.

"According to Sheriff Keller, apparently dozens of households are recieving that letter." Her mother defends her father.

"Well, I don't know about those other people but we're actually sinners!" Veronica's tone rises slightly to make a point and her parents exhale.

"The Pembrook is a fortress. And Andre is trained in the martial arts." Hiram assures her.

"What about when I go to school? Or shopping?"

"He'll Drive you. And if he's unavailable, we'll hire a car service." He shoots back.

"Also, me and your father have talked about it and we wouldn't mind seeing more of Archie. He's brawny and devoted to you." Hermione informs her daughter.

"Quite heavily," Vivian appears from the foyer doorway. "Or so I've heard." She shrugs a little and Veronica's face brightens, a wide smile coming to her lips. "Aunt Viv?" She asks, rushing to her father's sister.

Like usual, she's dressed opposite of what her brother particularly liked. Black, long sleeved crop top that was a little snug but not too snug, and skin tight black pants. Matching black suede Christian Louboutin thigh-high boots cling to her feet and legs and Veronica welcomes every tattoo peeking out from under her aunt's clothing like she's all one big Christmas present.

"Mi Amore, you are stunning as always." Vivian says and returns her smile as the two of them hug each other tightly.

"I've missed you." Veronica says, feeling on coming tears.

"Not as much as I've missed you, Ronnie. We've so much to catch up on." Vivian pulls away slightly to look at her before she hugs her again.

"You have no idea." Veronica mumbles over her aunt's shoulder and squeezes her tightly again feeling as if Vivian was her only life-line to sanity.

.

.

.

On the south side, at the Whyte Wyrm, Jughead Jones grasps peoples attention for an announcement.

"I have an announcement to make!" He exclaims. "My dad's gettin' out." The bar whistles and claps, Toni Topaz and Sweet Pea exchange and grin before Jughead continues. "I'll bring him up to speed about our plans with Mayor McCoy."

Tall Boy scoffs and looks down, slamming his shot glass on the bar.

"That's brilliant." He grumbles sarcastically and the bar goes quiet.

"Do you have a problem with that, Tall Boy?" Jug asks.

"With your old man? No." Tall Boy stands and walks to Jughead. "I got no problem with him. But you want us to sit down with the mayor."

"I do." Jughead confirms. "He's right." He tells the bar. "I think that we can bring the Southside back. But it's gonna take work. And it's gonna take compromise."

Tall Boy laughs at the statement in disgust.

"Bring the Southside back. You've been here all of five minutes" he hisses at Jughead.

"Tall Boy, I am sick of you acting like a little bitch. Whispering behind my back that I'm not a serpent or that I don't belong here. Let's put it to a vote." Jug glances around. "If you guys think what I'm doing is wrong, I'll step aside."

Toni looks around, irritated with Tall Boy before she stands up.

"All those in favor of Jughead and think Tall Boy should shut the hell up?" She pitches, her hand raised. The others raise their hands as well. Tall Boy glances around in defeat before storming off.

"That didn't take much." Jughead says to her and she scoffs. "Thanks, Toni."

"No problem. None of us doubt your ability to get the Serpents where we used to be. On top. But there is something I heard that I think you should warn your dad about." She lowers her voice and he furrows his brows.

"Hog Eye said that this morning, he saw Vivian Lodge."

"What?" Jughead's expression falls.

"Sheriff Keller pulled her over for something. I mean, I don't know her personally but I hear everyone bring her up sometimes especially now that your dad isn't around to tell them not to speak about her."

"She and my dad were messing around when he was still with my mom about four years ago and was with my dad a while after my mom left but then she..." He trails off.

"What?" Toni asks him. "Jug?"

He pushes past Toni and out of the Wyrm, leaving her completely bewildered.

.

.

.

"What the hell?" Vivian hears a familiar voice and turns her head over her shoulder from where she's seated at the counter of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe.

Jughead marches to her, and she breathes out and licks her dark red lips.

"Jughead. What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in a couple of years." She smirks, knowing he's pissed.

"Cut the crap, Vivian. I don't know what the hell you are doing back in town, but I highly recommend you get lost again."

"Why? Because your father's getting out of jail tomorrow? Yeah. That really scares me to my core." She scoffs in his face and turns back around. He grabs her arm, lightly but stern, and makes her face him again.

"I could tolerate you and my dad boffing around. It was incredibly screwed up and backwards in every sense but he was happy for the time being and that meant something to me despite how much I didn't like it. I kept my mouth shut and let it happen knowing it would crush my mom. One thing I won't tolerate is you coming back to Riverdale and trying to get in with the Serpents again just because half of your 'people' are locked up now. You lost your place in the family after you left us, and my dad for that matter, for a low-life drug dealing Ghoulie."

"Jug—"

"How's the Jingle-Jangle addiction, by the way? Last I heard you were so miserable Sheriff Keller had to peel you off the train tracks just before one hit you." He regretted it the second it left his mouth. It was true, her depression had worsened once it was mixed with hard drugs and an abusive "boyfriend" before she'd skipped town, but Vivian was unfazed.

"You really grew some balls, Jughead. I'll give you that and if you wanna play this game of low-blows and dirty laundry to keep me from your father and the Serpents? Fine. Game on. But something tells me that it's a waste of time, breath, and energy." She shrugs, hopping off the bar stool before walking to the door. "Oh, and, I'm 99.9 percent sure that my balls are bigger than yours. So I really hope you have some heavier stuff on me than what's already common knowledge about me in this town."

With that, Jughead takes a deep breath and lets it out, grinding his teeth and Vivian gives herself a mental pat on the back as she gets in to her 1969 Dodge Charger and takes off.

.

.

.

Hiram sees his wife's anxious state as he works in his study, and leans back in his chair from behind his desk.

"What's bothering you?" He asks and she looks up at him, licking her lips.

"I haven't seen Vivian in years. Neither of us have, Hiram. Is it not odd she's randomly decided to show up?"

"She's always been like a weed. Showing up uninvited and spitefully." He reminds her and she shakes her head calmly.

"She's lived in Riverdale before, Hiram. For quite a while if I recall. The locals know her. She's always opposed of anything we do business wise and if she has even the slightest impression on the locals it could get in the way of our vision."

"She was on the Southside her entire time living here. The important people we do business with, despise the Southside. We'll be fine, Mi Amore. Let my sister cause whatever complications of her own that she will. But she's going to be doing whatever she does best on the Southside. I can assure you it won't touch a thing we have planned."

Doubtful but willing to put it at rest for the time being, Hermione nods in agreement.

.

.

.

There's a hum of joy in the air as Jughead and his girlfriend Betty watch F.P. Jones make his way out of the Shank-Shaw prison. The father and son both smile widely once the gate is opened and Jughead hugs his father. They clap each other on the shoulder as F.P. Sighs with relief.

After pulling away, he notices his son's girlfriend's presence and she nods at him.

"Hey, Betty."

"Hey, Mr. Jones." She replies kindly.

F.P. Notices Betty's mother, Alice, and perks up even a little more.

"Alice." He greets her.

"Is it true what they say about men who've just been released from prison, F.P.?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"What do they say?"

"That they are incredibly sexually frustrated." She states.

"Mom!" Betty scolds, confused.

Jughead finds it humorous, letting a "wow" slip between his lips while his father just smiles, picking up what Alice Cooper might've been putting down but not saying much about it. They all get in the car and head to Pop's, just as Vivian slams the door of her car and makes her way in to the diner.

"Pop," She grabs the owner's attention and the older man raises his brows.

"Ms. Lodge, I heard you were back in town." He says softly.

"Yes, Pop, I am. I've undergone a lot of changes but one thing that ceases to change is my love for fried pickles and a chocolate milkshake." She flashes a smile and he nods.

"Coming right up, Ms. Lodge. And I am glad you're back in town. I hope you're happier than you were the last time you were here."

"Thank you, Pop. I genuinely appreciate it." She thanks him, meaning every word, and watches as he goes to the kitchen.

The door bell jingles a few minutes after she receives her food and she glances over her shoulder to see Jughead, Betty, Alice and F.P.

Jughead looks at her, his face changing slightly in distaste and she shoots him a wink before turning back to face her food.

"The Black Hood is targeting sinners. So i'd watch my back if I were you, F.P." Alice warns sarcastically. "Especially once you rejoin that gang of hoodlums."

"The Serpents aren't hoodlums—" Jughead says before he's interrupted.

"I'm not going back to the Serpents, Alice. Thought a lot about this when I was in Shankshaw and I'm done with Serpent life."

His words cause Vivian to stop chewing, and roll her eyes.

"It's gonna be one last ride for my boy and I. But it's gonna be too much of a slippery slope for me." He adds.

"The Serpents need you, Dad." Jughead argues.

"Jughead needs you, Mr. Jones." Betty says.

"And what, pray tell, will you be doing with all of your extra time, F.P.?" Alice asks next.

"Working, Warden Cooper." He shoots back. "Saw the help wanted sign at the window and thought I'd talk to Pop about picking up some shifts."

"Lets just hope your plans don't come crashing down when you start drinking again." Alice quickly gets back at him and Vivian almost chokes on her milkshake.

"Actually I'm in AA. Started in Jail and I don't plan on stopping." He wins this argument, taking a drink of coffee and sticking his pinky out to mock how Alice pretends to be high and mighty.

She gets quiet, looking down and he chuckles a little, before letting the situation go.

Vivian finishes her meal eventually, waiting for the four to finish and leave before she does.

.

.

.

Later that day, Jughead and F.P. were on their motorcycles, headed to a private place over looking sweet water river to talk and think about what F.P. Had said at the Diner. Jughead had also built up the courage to tell his father about Vivian being in town, and was planning on telling him before he found out through anyone else.

"Things got ugly when you went away." Jughead tells his father. "I asked myself everyday what you would do if you were here."

"Has Penny bothered you? Figured she's the one who greased my wheels." F.P. Asks his son.

Penny was a serpent, one they called "the snake charmer". F.P. Had a debt to repay her and Jughead had picked up where his father left off with her, so she'd get him out of prison. F.P. Had told him not to do it, but Jughead was desperate.

"I did a job for her." Jug says.

"What kind of job?" F.P. practically demands, sternly.

"It's a one-time thing. Figured it best not to ask too many questions." He replies and his father looks at him not sure if he's telling the truth or not. "We're squared away. For good." He adds and F.P. Sighs.

"You know, when I was 16, my old man kicked me out and told me to go to hell. Instead, I joined the Serpents, and then the army and then back again. I don't want that life for you, Jug." F.P. Says truthfully and Jughead looks down. "I want you to go to college and get out of this godforsaken town."

"I ran the gauntlet. I fought with the Serpents and for them. I have to stay." Jug argues, with slightly furrowed brows. "I want to stay...but I need your blessing."

F.P. Exhales, thinking a moment.

"Just promise me you'll keep writing." He finally speaks and Jughead nods.

"I will. I do everyday."

F.P. Sits back on his bike and puts his sunglasses on, looking at Jughead, sensing there's something else he hasn't told him.

Jug can't bring himself to mention Vivian, so he just looks at his father in silence.

.

.

.

The next night, at Pop's, Jughead sits with Betty Cooper at the counter as they hand their plates to F.P., who's started working at the diner.

Jughead takes a deep breath before looking around to see his father's no where in sight before indulging his girlfriend in his previous revelation.

"Oh my God, Jug." Betty states in shock after he's finished explaining. What-why haven't you told me about this sooner? Veronica's aunt?" Betty whispers back.

"I'm sorry, Alright. I'm processing it still and yeah...her aunt Vivian."

"...and your dad?"

"Yes." He says. "Sickening I know. She was like 18 years younger than him, not to mention she cheated on him with someone in a rivaling gang while doing drugs which she promised my dad she'd never do." He crosses his arms and Betty rubs her lips together. "My dad doesn't bring her up because he's still angry at her and hurt. I mean, he got hell thrown at him because she wasn't officially inducted in to the Serpents. He just gave her a jacket and a kiss on the cheek and let her in."

"What do women usually have to do to join?" Betty asks and Jughead scoffs.

"Something debasing." He mumbles and she furrows her brows.

"Well?" She asks.

"The serpent dance." He tells her.

"The what?"

"Literal stripping on a pole for everyone to see. Mainly something to help the men get their rocks off to later but it's justified in some sick and twisted concept. Women do the serpent dance and men get the hell beat out of them. Apparently that's the same thing in their eyes. But Vivian didn't do the dance. And I'm not complaining that she didn't, but a lot of the Serpents, Tall Boy more so, thought she wasn't completely a serpent because she never did the dance. When she left, he threw that in my dad's face for a while."

"That had nothing to do with why she left, Jug. I know your dad blames himself but there's nothing he could've done. She wanted to leave and was going to regardless of what your dad did differently."

"It shouldn't have been that way, Betty. Some of the things I've heard, I always thought they were this invincible couple but Vivian put him through hell."

"There's always two sides to one story, Jug. Maybe you should talk to her when you get the chance and ask your dad some questions about her too."

"If I start asking him questions he'll know something's up. He just got out of prison, he's about to retire and start a new chapter and he doesn't need Vivian to send right back to a sunken place which is exactly what's going to happen if she gets back in with the Serpents." Jughead sighs out, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, if they don't kill her. Isn't one of the laws to never abandon them or shed your 'skin'? There's no way they could welcome her back, Jug."

"If my dad does, they will. They might not like it but they won't necessarily oppose, either. Except for Tall Boy but no one really sees his opinion as relevant in any way." Jug shrugs as he speaks and Betty looks at F.P. Who's walking back from the kitchen.

The two stop talking about it when F.P. Gets back behind the counter.

Just as he's getting ready to take some more plates back to the kitchen, he makes eye contact with Cheryl Blossom, the towns mean-girl, and the girl who's brothers murder F.P. was wrongfully put in prison for.

The second her eyes meet his, she purposely knocks her strawberry milkshake off the table she's at.

It hits the floor in a shatter and she looks at him.

"Clean that up, Plebe. The way you did my brother's blood." She snaps.

Jughead and Betty hear this clear as day, and the 16 year old boy gets up to say something to Cheryl, but his father stops him.

"Jug, don't." He tells him before he crouches down to clean up the mess. "I'll get you another milk-shake right away, on the house." He says to Cheryl and she gives a smug smile.

Betty gently pulls Jughead back to where they were sitting and he lets out an annoyed sighed.

"My dad used to be a king. A leader of men. Now he's being demeaned by the likes of Cheryl Blossom." Jug motions to the red head in the booth that just caused a scene. "He deserves to be honored. Not humiliated."

"So why don't we do just that? Seriously, why don't we throw your dad a retirement party fit for a king?" Betty suggests and Jughead looks at her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." His girlfriend assures him, cupping his jaw in her hand.

.

.

.

"So, tell me about this Archie Andrews?" Vivian asks Veronica as her niece is brushing her hair in her bedroom, about to meet up with Archie.

"He's smart, and humorous and musically gifted." She turns to face her aunt. "Did I mention incredibly hunky and beautiful in every sense?"

"Are things serious?" Vivian asks, sitting on Veronica's bed.

Veronica bites her tongue and gets up to shut the door, sitting back at the stool of her vanity.

"We've been..." she tries to find a way to tell her aunt about her and Archie's often physically intimate relationship, but Vivian catches on to it.

"Okay." Vivian says with a nod. "Does your mother or father know?"

The two stare at each other, then burst in to laughter.

"That was stupid question to ask." Vivian tells herself and Veronica chuckles.

"He's been so good to me, aunt Viv. He's kind and patient and just treats me so, so good. But something happened, he said something to me, and I think it freaked me out a little."

"What?"

"He told me he loved me." Veronica says hesitantly.

Vivian furrows her brows and then scoffs.

"It's crazy how we often let people literally in us, let them have a part of us, and then get scared away when they say how they feel."

"And by 'we' you mean 'me'." Veronica blatantly calls her out and Vivian rubs her lips together.

"Ronnie, there is nothing wrong with not being ready to say 'I love you'. But when you're in a physical relationship you have to prepare yourself to hear it at some point. Sometimes the things we don't want to hear are what end up helping us discover things about ourselves. I think you're discovering you have some minor issues when it comes to romantic relationships that a lot of people have, especially when they're young. Just tell Archie how you feel because not talking about it at all will just create a bigger barrier between you two."

"You sound like you've had some minor relationship issues, too, aunt Viv." Veronica sits by her on the bed and Vivian smiles a little.

"I'm thirty years old, Ronnie, and I still have mine. They're major, though. Those are the ones that aren't easily cured. But you and Archie will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay." Veronica says as she nods, and Vivian kisses her forehead before stepping out of her room.

.

.

.

"A party? No, no, no, no. The problem is, I'm trying to keep the Serpents in my rear view mirror, remember?" F.P. Tells Jughead as the two arrive home later that night with Chinese take out.

"It's one night." Jughead points out, taking the food out of the bag and setting it on the table. "Not even it's like 3 hours. You've done right by the Serpents, more tha right. Why can't they do right by you?"

F.P. Takes a seat after setting a plate in front of Jughead.

"C'mon, it's the end of an era." He adds.

F.P. Sighs, and nods finally.

"Alright." He says. "Fine, I'll go."

Jughead phone rings and he looks down to see a familiar number: Penny's.

"It's Archie." He says, standing. "I'll be right back. Don't bogart the egg rolls."

.

.

.

"Jughead," Hermione Lodge says after she opens the door once there's a knock later that night. "Uh, Veronica isn't here right now. Is everything—"

"I'm not here for Veronica. Is Vivian here?"

"Jughead?" Vivian furrows her brows as she looks at her sister in law. "What happened?"

They end up in the spare bedroom Vivian's staying in, and he tells her about Penny.

"She called you?"

"Yes. Me and my dad got home and before I could even eat she called and told me to meet her at Pop's and I did. She said I still owe her and that I'm still indebted to her."

"You shouldn't owe her a damn thing. She freed your father and you delivered something for her. A thing for a thing."

"Thank you." Jughead scoffs. "I don't know what to do now. Serpents have no business dealing drugs and that's exactly what she's making happen."

"Did you tell F.P.?"

"No. I can't. I told him me and her were squared off and I won't have to do anything else for her. He's gonna be so upset if he knows the truth."

"Jughead, you need to be honest with your father. He's the only one who can sort this out with Penny. The debt was his to repay in the first place."

"Well now it's not. It's mine."

"Why are you telling me, this, Jughead?" She furrows her brows and paces before crossing her arms.

"I needed to tell somebody. Betty is a wouldn't understand and my dad..."

"Thought I was just the other woman you tolerated." She teases and Jughead frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. The Serpents need all the allies we can get and the fact that you came back here instead of going to the Ghoulies tells me you don't necessarily choose them over us." He says softly.

"I actually came back to Riverdale to settle a debt of my own." She sits by him on the bed and tucks her legs under her. "I won't tell your father about Penny, if you won't tell him what I'm about to tell you."

Jughead nods, and she sighs gently before continuing.

"I left your father and the Serpents because my friend, Ollie - who was also a serpent - went missing. I found out the Ghoulies had him and went to them. I promised their leader that I would join them as long as Ollie was released. They accepted and by the time I was initiated into the gang...Ollie had already been dead and I was trapped. I stayed for months, seeing your father during the day and returning to them at night and I finally tried to leave them. That night Sheriff Keller got me off the train tracks was the night I left your dad. It wasn't just breaking up...it was a goodbye but after I left his trailer, I got caught by a couple of Ghoulies when I was trying to cut and run and I payed for it severely. They did what they wanted and left me outside. When Sheriff Keller found me I was almost dead, Jug. Now that I'm back in town, and not dead, they'll be coming after me once they're out of Prison. I have to find a way to get out of it."

Jughead blinks at her, guilt overcoming him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know—"

"You were upset the last time we spoke, Jughead. Rightfully so, so there's no need to feel bad. Okay?"

Jughead nods slowly, still feeling slightly guilty, but glad he and Vivian put their earlier argument behind them. He had enough enemies. He didn't need anymore and neither did she.

.

.

.

The next day, Alice Cooper storms in to Pop's after Betty tells her she's going to F.P.'s retirement party at the Whyte Wyrm.

"Betty won't listen to reason, so I'm telling you, F.P., if she even thinks about putting on a serpent jacket, I'll have your head." She says loudly to him, approaching the counter.

"I'm working." He tells her, glancing around at a couple people looking at them.

"I won't have our kids making the same mistakes we did." She hisses.

"They weren't all mistakes." He argues harshly. "If you're that worried, come to the party. Chaperone her."

"Are you high on fumes? I can't." She snaps.

"Yes, you can. Stop by. Say high to some old friends." He tries to convince her and she scoffs.

"Hal would never come." She adds, knowing her husband would rather die than go anywhere near a Serpent den.

"Well then leave him." F.P. says it before he can stop himself and she looks at him questioningly. "At home." F.P. saves his slip up and walks away before Alice can respond.

.

.

.

"I'm confused." Hiram looks at his younger sister. "Why exactly are you going to the Southside with my daughter?"

Vivian fixes her red lipstick and rubs her lips together before turning to look at him.

"Because I have friends there, Hiram. And because Ronnie is best friends with Betty Cooper who's dating Jughead Jones who's father the retirement party is for. Put your egotistical politics aside for one night, mi hermano, and let your daughter go have some fun with her friends and her aunt she hasn't seen in years. Please." She grasps her brother's hand in hers and he sighs, irritated but not wanting to argue further.

"Okay." He nods. "I'm loosening the reins, Vivian, as I always do with you even though you have a tendency to get too spirited when I do so. Just don't drag Veronica in to something we're going to have to pull her out of. Understand?"

"Always, Hiram. Thank you." She kisses his cheek and walks out of her bedroom to see if Veronica's waiting.

.

.

.

Veronica and Vivian arrive at the Whyte Wyrm, and Vivian grasps her nieces hand, stopping her from going in.

"What is it?" Veronica asks her.

"Before we go in there...I just want you to know that I have a history with these people. And they won't be thrilled to see me. So if something happens, I get called out, whatever it may be, I want you to stay out of it and remember I can defend myself. I told your father I'd keep you out of deep waters tonight and I am. So if I start sinking, stay afloat." She finishes, patting Veronica's shoulder and turning to walk in.

"How the hell do you manage to make an entire gang your enemy?!" Veronica shouts back, not angry, but confused. "Great." She purses her lips together before going in to find Archie.

Vivian steps inside, looking around like a panicked Pit-Bull locating her exits and scoping out potential prey and predators.

The second someone's hand grasps around her wrist, she snaps around, ready to fight, but quickly cowers in pathetic submission at the sight of F.P. Jones.

"The hell are you doing here?" He asks and she opens and closes her mouth, looking for something, anything, to say but failing miserably.

.

.

.

 _ **12 Years Ago**_

Vivian Lodge strutted to the two cars, their engines revving. Whistles are heard from the crowd around and she smiles to herself.

She naturally rooted for the Serpents mainly because the Ghoulies were all douche bags, plus some of her friends had snake skins, so she typically hung around the gang. This was, though, her first drag race. When her friend Ollie suggested she be the flag girl, she turned down the offer but then decided it'd be something to mark off her bucket list.

F.P. Jones sits on the hood of a truck, beer in his hand as he watches the new face with narrowed eyes.

"Who's she?" She asks Tall Boy and he laughs some.

"That's Hermione Lodge's sister in-law." He tells him.

"She's a bit young, isn't she?" F.P. Thinks aloud.

"About 18 is what Ollie said." Tall Boy tells him.

F.P. Takes in her appearance. Long, black hair falls in waves down her back while tan, toned legs go on for days out of daisy-duke denim shorts. The summer heat is broiling and heavy, so only seems fit that she's wearing a red string bikini top and red strapped heels.

She caught F.P.'s gaze as she made her way between the two cars to begin the race and the group of onlookers clap and holler at the site of the race about to start.

F.P. Doesn't take his eyes off of her as she looks at the two cars. He wasn't lusting, he was just curious as to how the hell Hermione's rich husband managed to lose his sister in Riverdale. But he figured no one was looking for her.

F.P. noticed she didn't have a flag or a scarf or anything to really wave to start the race. No. It isn't until she reaches behind her neck and back at the same time that he realizes what she's about to do.

"Oh, shit." He mumbles and averts his gaze to keep from seeing her bare chest.

The ties that bind her bikini top around her are set free and her top comes off in her hand.

The Ghoulies in the car are astounded but their opponents were anticipating it.

So when Vivian holds her top up and asks if they're ready and steady, without thinking, the Ghoulies nod.

Vivian lowers the "flag", and the Serpents take off while the Ghoulies are a beat behind them due to being distracted.

F.P. Hopped off the back of the truck and headed to Vivian. He avoided looking at her until he took his leather serpent jacket off and put it over her shoulders, covering her bare chest.

She looks up at him and he grins a little.

"Don't want you to catch a cold." He states, sarcastically, before turning to walk away.

She licks her lips and glances down at the leather jacket, humming softly before watching F.P. walk back to where he'd been sitting previously.

.

.

.

"What the hell are you doing here?" F.P. Repeats and Vivian continues to blink at him.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Is what she comes up with and he scoffs.

"You've made an appearance. Now get the hell outta my bar." He demands, pushing past her.

"No," She argues, following him.

"Vivian, now is not a good time." He turns and glares down at her.

"It was never a good time, F.P. that's one of the reasons I ended up leaving you, remember, or were you too drunk to read it?" She lied, but knew he'd take it personal and be upset by it which was her goal. She didn't expect open arms to be waiting for her, but if he wanted to play dirty, she was up for it.

His jaw twitches, and he cuts his eyes down at his ex girlfriend. Despite her unwelcome visit, she looked good. Last he'd seen her she was dangerously skinny from lack of proper eating mixed in with harsh and heavy doses of drugs.

"Stay if you want, Viv. But when everyone notices you're here, I'm not gonna step in and save you. You know better than to come back here especially after joining the Ghoulies."

"So that's it?" Vivian grabs his hand to keep him from walking away.

"Six years together and that's where it all ends? Not even going to let me explain myself?"

"You spent a good year of the 6 we were together, cheating on me with a Ghoulie, Vivian."

"And you spent the entire relationship going home to your wife. Well, until she left because she couldn't tolerate your drinking anymore."

"My wife didn't love..." He trails off, looking around to see everyone looking at Archie Andrews and Veronica about to start singing Karaoke on the stage.

"...She didn't care about me like I cared about you. We were over a long time before I even met you. We just stayed together for the sake of Jughead and Jellybean. I was with you, I put up with your bullshit, your drug abuse, your infidelity because I cared about you. Key word here, Vivian, is cared. As in past tense. Meaning I could give a fuck about you now. So like I said earlier, get the hell out like you did when you ran."

There's silence for a moment, and the two look to the stage to see Betty Cooper has taken the place of Archie and Veronica.

"God forbid we talk through everything that happened. Right? Because that means we'd have to communicate which we never did. No, we just had sex because that solved our problems."

"Vivian!" He yells at her, but no one notices. They're too busy watching Betty Cooper strip down in lingerie.

"Oh, my god." Vivian mumbles, seeing the teenager put on a show an F.P. Follows her gaze.

"Oh, my god." He repeats. "Where's Jughead?"

"Wherever he's at, he's probably not happy." Vivian adds.

Betty finishes, and everyone stays silent, obviously making the blonde a little self conscious.

F.P. is the first to clap, approaching the stage as the others clap along.

"Quite the show." He mumbles to Betty when he gets on stage. He takes his serpent jacket off and puts it over her shoulders to cover her. "Thanks, Betty." He adds. "Here you go."

She heads off the stage to her worried mother and upset boyfriend.

"Give her a round of applause!" F.P. Encourages. "And show her some of that Serpent Hospitality we're known for!" He continues and Vivian stays in the very back, keeping quiet, hoping no one sees her. "You know I been in and out of the Serpents, since I was younger than my son. And it's been a...a wild ride. Good times, bad times, but through it all the Serpents stuck by my side. While most other people turned their backs on me." He says, and people holler. "My own family included. Now, the letter of the law says that I can't be here in the serpent den. That I can't associate with my friends. My real family. My blood. But I've been thinking about that..." he glances at Vivian and she feels her breathing getting quicker. She knows where this is going and she already hates it for Jughead. "And it'll be a cold day in hell before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do. North side wants me out of this gang, well they better bring a coffin because F.P. Jones isn't retiring! I will not go silently in to the night, I'm here to stay! So bring the fire!" This sets the crowd off in a loud combustion of cheers and claps.

He gets off stage, receiving pats on the back and more cheers as he walks through the crowd to get to Jughead.

"What happened to retiring?" He asks and his father embraces him.

"I know about the snake charmer." F.P. says as he still holds his son. "And the delivery you did and the debt you owe her. It was the one thing, son. The one thing I asked you not to do."

"I can fix this. Just let me talk to her—"

"No." F.P. cuts his short. "I'm in, you're out. Penny's my problem now." With this, F.P. pulls away and looks at Jughead directly in his eyes before grasping either side of his head. "You broke my heart, Jughead." He says to him before kissing his forehead.

"Shots! Let's line 'em up!" Someone shouts and Vivian watches as people crowd around F.P.

"Hail to the king." Tall Boy says once F.P. is handed a shot of what looks like Jack Daniels to Vivian. They toast to it and F.P. Throws back the burning alcohol, glaring at Jughead before he lets Tall Boy guide him away from his son.

.

.

.

"Jughead, I didn't tell him, I swear." Vivian defends herself. "I promise I didn't."

"I don't even care anymore. I just want to leave, if you'll excuse me." He grabs his helmet for his motorcycle and walks to the door.

Everyone was starting to leave, the bar getting quieter and quieter. F.P. was seated at the bar, slightly tipsy and talking to Toni Topaz as she cleaned up behind the bar.

"What the hell happened to the straight and narrow and AA?" Vivian brings up what she overheard at the diner and F.P. bites down his jaw and shakes his head.

"I'm not very nice when I'm drunk, Vivian, you know it. So don't come over here and provoke me because I won't hesitate to put you back in your place and then some."

"I'm not the one out of line this time, F.P., Jughead was depending on you to call it quits and do right."

"You know, you should be thanking me, Viv. Because if I were to retire and leave the Serpents, who the hell would be able to protect you from god knows when you try to join again? Hmm?" He looks at her and she rests her chin on her hand.

"I thought you said you didn't give a fuck what happened to me?"

"We should be good at figuring out when we're lying to each other since we did it so damn much." He says and Vivian grins a little.

.

.

.

" _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_

 _Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made_

 _Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up"_

 _— "Dynasty" by MIIA_


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Really quick, I would like to thank Lola Tudor, Acklesldjit, Raiden Kagutsuchi, jenniferlafage, AJSM, littlestfawn, German Beauty, Kylie Winchester, and the guest that reviewed this story as well!**

* * *

 _Playlist:_

 _1 - Feel it Still by Portugal. The Man (Opening scene)_

 _2 - The Night We Met by Lord Huron (Flashback to Vivian and FP talking at the bar + the flashback of Vivian and FP getting back to the trailer after leaving the bar)_

 _3 - Forever Young by Alphaville Moonbase (FP and Vivian reminisce at Pop's)_

 _4 - Born Ready by Zayde Wolf (Closing scene)_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Vivian Lodge wakes up the next morning, the sun hitting her face from where's she's spread out on FP's bed.

She looks down to see she's in a long sleeved shirt with a few buttons at the top of the collar.

The events from last night rush back to her, and she groans out in a yawn before ripping the covers back. She winces, her thighs and pelvis slightly sore, and she walks in to the kitchen, jumping slightly when she sees Jughead.

He looks at her, eyebrow raised and mouth full of cereal as he sits at the table.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asks, realizing he picks up what happened between her and his father.

"It doesn't start until 8:30 and it's 7:40 right now. Why aren't you at your own place?" He asks her in the same tone and she has to think quickly.

"I, um," she starts but FP comes inside. "Why am I not at the Pembrook?"

"You know why." He tells her, looking for something in the kitchen cabinets.

They were drunk when they left the bar, stumbling down the street from the Wyrm to the trailer park under Toni Topaz's supervision. The hangover hadn't kicked in yet, but Vivian knew it was coming soon and she felt a guilty burn in her stomach.

She crosses her arms and avoids Jugheads critical stare between the two adults.

"Well, bummer I missed such an entertaining homecoming." Jughead pipes sarcastically.

"Bite me, Edger Allen Poe." She spits back in the same faux irritated voice he used.

"Knock it off before I knock your heads together." FP warns.

"Dad, we were just joking around." Jughead explains.

"No, Jug, don't let it get to you. He's just stressed and pissy about Penny running him around like a little bitch on a leash. Although he's the one who's letting her." Vivian snaps, sitting on the counter with one leg hanging off of it.

"Piss off, Viv. Stay outta this, it's Serpent business." FP barks at her.

She scoffs and crosses her arms as Jughead quietly eats. FP props his foot on one of the chairs to lace up his boots, and Jughead looks at him.

"Speaking of which, I was thinking about our Penny problem." He starts.

"My problem, not ours."

"Well, I am the one she has on camera delivering drugs." Jughead argues.

FP looks out of the window and sighs.

"How I deal with Peabody is my concern. I'm handling it." He tells his son and looks at Vivian before walking to the door.

"By pimping the Serpents out as drug runners?" Jughead questions boldly.

"Boy!" FP shouts, causing Vivian to flinch before pointing his finger at his son.

Jughead rolls his jaw as his dad opens the front door.

Tall Boy comes in, holding a large bag.

"Toss them in the corner." FP orders and Tall Boy listens.

"Hey, what's in the bags, Tall Boy?" Jug rebelliously asks and Vivian seals her lips shut to keep from laughing.

"Hey, what did I just say?" FP raises his voice. "Mind your damn business and get to school." He commands his son.

Jughead stands, angry and frustrated, before storming past his father.

"Bye, Jug." Vivian mumbles and he gives her a sorry excuse of a half smile before leaving.

"The hell's she doing here?" Tall Boy shoots daggers at Vivian. "Hoped you'd be dead by now." He adds and she doesn't say anything, letting FP handle it.

"None of your concern, Tall Boy. Thanks for the help but leave her be. I'm handling vendetta's against her, soon. Got it?"

Tall Boy doesn't say anything else, he just sneers at Vivian and slams the door behind him.

"Cut him some slack, FP." Vivian sighs.

"You want me to go tell him you're up for having the shit beat outta you or something? Since when the hell do you defend Tall Boy?" He asks.

"Not him." She waves her hand. "Jughead." She clarifies.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He walks back to his room and she hops off the counter and follows him.

"FP."

"I said 'no', Vivian." He states sternly, looking at her where she leans against the doorway.

"So you find none of this shit with Penny infuriating enough to put your foot down and tell her it's done with?"

He leaves the room again, and she follows, again.

"Leave. It. Be. Vivian. Do like Jug and mind your own business."

"Used to, shit like this was my business, FP. Neither of us made major decisions like doing business with Penny Peabody without consulting the other."

"I've been in it with Penny before you were even thought of, Vivian. My debt extends back years of my life.

Long before I ever met you and long before we were ever together. So no, this isn't something I would've consulted you about because it wasn't your decision to help me decide. And it still isn't. So you stay in your business and I'll gladly do the same."

"Are you forgetting that the drugs that I destroyed myself with, FP, are the very drugs that I got from Penny through the Ghoulies?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Vivian!" He screams, and she rolls her eyes. "I'm a grown ass man and I do not have to explain myself to you, or to Jughead, or anyone else. Got it?"

"Right." Vivian agrees smartly. "Just Penny?"

FP stops himself before he completely snaps.

"I'm gonna go down to the Wyrm and start helping with the charity works." She goes back to his bed room and puts her clothes from the previous night, on.

As she's stepping to the door, FP stops her, shoving her against the wall beside the door, peering down at her.

"I am doing what I have to do." He tells her quietly, glancing between her eyes and her red-stained lips from last nights lipstick. "I need you and Jug to try to comprehend that." He finishes and she rubs her lips together.

"He's a child, FP." She defends Jughead. "He can't understand that."

"And what's your excuse?" FP gets closer to her, and she feels her heart racing.

"Blatant defiance out of Boredom." She replies sarcastically. He scoffs, holding back a grin and pushes off of the wall and away from her, shutting the door behind him as he goes outside.

.

.

.

 ** _12 years ago_**

 _Every serpent shouts with excitement as Ollie zooms past the finish line where the race started. The Ghoulies come in last and a majority of the Serpents rush towards the winning car._

 _Vivian, who's put her swimsuit top back on, kicks her heels off and runs as fast as she can to Ollie as he steps out of the car and catches her when she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, planting a kiss on his cheek._

 _FP walks to them as everyone else follows. Vivian's feet hit the warm pavement when she pulls herself away from her best friend. The heavy leather serpent jacket that was given to her to cover up with slides off of her shoulders and she reaches out and hands it to FP. He glances her over while she's distracted trying to rub her lipstick off of Ollie's cheek._

 _She licks her thumb, rubbing it in circles and her friend cringes._

 _"I'm not a fuckin' cat, Viv." He chuckles and she scoffs. "You don't have to groom me."_

 _"I don't need Magnolia trying to kill me when she sees lipstick on you. She already thinks you're sleeping with me." She argues, finally getting the vibrant red off his skin._

 _"She's just mad that I can tolerate you more than I can her." He replies with a roll of his eyes and she raises a brow._

 _"You married her."_

 _"Because I knocked her up." He explains._

 _"I told you to use a condom." She mumbles and he looks at her before nudging her wig his shoulder to push her a little. She does the same and he pretends he's going to hit her and she sticks her tongue out at him._

 _Ollie hadn't told Viv much, but apparently there was a lot riding on the race between the two gangs, so she understood why he was in a good mood._

 _FP makes his way to the victor, putting his arm around him after patting him on the back of couple of times._

 _The Ghoulies approach, furious, and Ollie tucks Vivian behind him._

 _"You cheated!" His opponent shouts. "Getting your Northside-Bulldog Bitch to turn tricks is pretty low, even for you ground hugging Serpents!"_

 _"What the fuck did you just call her?" Ollie practically lunges at him but FP gets between them._

 _"We didn't know she would do that. There's no need for violence." FP tries to reason with them._

 _"We want a rematch." One of the Ghoulies hisses at FP, glaring at Vivian. "Winner gets the slut."_

 _"Hell no." Ollie barks._

 _"Fine." Vivian says at the same time and he looks at her like she's crazy._

 _"No." He states sternly._

 _"Yes." She argues._

 _"Viv," He says lowly. "You don't have any idea the disgusting things they'll do to you. No."_

 _"Good. You'll be motivated." She crosses her arms as she speaks. "Fine." She tells the Ghoulies. She extends her hand and the leader of the other gang shakes it roughly, crushing her bones in his grip._

 _"Glad to have been able to get a preview of what we're getting when we win." He says slimily, obviously looking back down at her chest._

 _"Hold on to that thought if it helps you sleep at night." She sneers back, and FP gently gets her to back away from him._

 _"Be here, this time next Friday." The Ghoulie orders. "And don't waste too much of your energy." He tells Vivian. "You're gonna need it to keep up with what all we're gonna be doing Friday night."_

 _Ollie throws a punch before FP can stop him, and it turns in to a full fledged brawl between the Serpents and Ghoulies before Vivian can even blink._

 _She backs away from the group quickly, and rushes to Ollie's car, knowing he has a pistol under the seat._

 _She fires the gun in the opposite direction, and everyone stops fighting, giving FP time to get everyone separated._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"What the fuck, Viv?!" Ollie shouts when they get back to the Whyte Wyrm and she rubs her lips together and starts to chuckle. "Sorry, did I miss something? This shit isn't funny, Vivian. You have no idea what the fuck you just did."_

 _"It's a street race, Ollie. Not the fucking olympics. They're full of shit and bluffing." She argues with a shrug and Ollie looks at FP, who's leaning against the bar._

 _"Ghoulies are a pretty serious bunch. They tend to go through with whatever it is they say." FP's voice takes Vivian slightly off guard, and she turns to look at him._

 _"And who's this coming from?" She asks smartly and FP raises his brows at her Brazen attitude._

 _"Jesus, Viv." Ollie sighs, rubbing his forehead. "He's my boss." He snaps and she looks between the two men. "Not that you were worried with who he was when you showed everyone your tits earlier." He adds and she looks at him._

 _"You won, didn't you?" She grumbles rhetorically And goes behind the bar to pick out a bottle of alcohol._

 _"That's not the point, Vivian. You're like a sister to me. I didn't ever want to see your..." He motions to her chest._

 _"I thought it was a pretty smart tactic." FP cuts in and Vivian grins and raises her brows at Ollie, glad that she wasn't the only one who thought she was in the right._

 _"You only think that because you enjoyed the view." Ollie says harshly and irritated and FP scoffs._

 _"Ollie, you're always telling me to make mistakes and learn from them." She starts, taking the bottle of Cuervo she picked out, and putting salt on her hand. "I can't make mistakes," she continues, licking the salt off but before she can take a swig of tequila, ollie takes the bottle away. "If you don't stop smothering me." She discards his actions and picks up a slice of lime from inside the fridge behind the bar and sucks on it._

 _"I wouldn't smother you if you would make rational decisions to begin with. A mistake you learn from would be having unprotected sex and having a pregnancy scare. Wagering yourself off to a group of complete barbarians who're more than likely just going to use you as some sort of sadistic play thing until they get bored of you and then kill you, is not a mistake you learn from because you probably won't live long enough to learn much from it." He replies and she rolls her eyes._

 _"Ollie, you'll win. I won't go to that group of rodents and all will be good. Have some faith in me because I don't place bets like that if I know there's the slightest chance of me having to put my money where my mouth is." She reassures him and he shakes his head slowly._

 _"It's not money you're gonna have to put where your mouth is if we lose, Viv, it's your freedom." With this, he sighs heavily and walks out of the bar, slamming the door and leaving Vivian and FP alone._

.

.

.

Vivian sighs, brushing the memory away as she steps in to the penthouse of the Pembrook to get a shower and change clothes.

"You're home." Hiram says from the breakfast table, giving his sister a smug look. "Any visible snake bites?" He glances her over and she furrows her brows. "André had to pick Veronica up. You never returned. I was thinking I should call Sheriff Keller and report you missing but then I remembered skinny dipping in snake invested Waters is how you enjoy spending your time here in Riverdale."

"How I spend my time, and who I spend it with, is my business, Hiram. Don't play the over protective brother when we both know you only do so to make yourself look good for your agenda. So save it." She growls out, walking behind him to the guest bedroom.

"Of course, hermana." He says to himself as her door slams shut.

.

.

.

Vivian makes it back to the Whyte Wyrm after showering and scrubbing tequila out of her pours. Getting ready for whatever was to come her way, she holds her chin up and shuts her car door, taking a deep breath.

Jughead Jones has just gotten inside the bar when he heard the door open. He and Toni look up, and Toni holds back a grin as she sees Vivian enter.

"This is about to get interesting." She mumbles to Jughead.

"What are you doing here?" Vivian asks Jughead when she gets to them and he looks at Toni.

"Half day." He tells Viv. "What're you doing here?"

"Skinny dipping in snake infested waters." She says smartly and Jughead furrows his brows. "At least that's what my brother calls associating with you guys."

Jughead laughs without humor and rolls his eyes.

"Doesn't surprise me." He mumbles.

Vivian notices Byrdie staring at her and she can't brush it off.

"Take a picture, Byrdie. It'll last a hell of a lot longer." She snaps and Byrdie chuckles emptily.

"Dug yourself from railroad-grave just to spite us?" She replies smartly and Vivian turns to face her.

"Wouldn't miss an opportunity to see the look on your faces when I walk through the door, unscathed." She shoots back sarcastically and Byrdie scoffs to herself, not saying anything else.

Vivian brushes it off and Looks at Toni.

"Hey, Thank you for making sure FP and I got home last night. I really appreciate it." She expresses genuinely and Toni looks at Jug before replying.

"No problem. FP's done more than enough for not only the Serpents but for me. I figured helping him get home in one piece was the least I could do." Toni shrugs after she's done talking.

"He shouldn't have been drinking to begin with." Jughead mumbles. "It was my fault. My mistake with Penny is the only reason he didn't retire. Now he's drinking again."

"He's not drinking again, Jug. It was a one time thing and it was probably my fault he was getting drunk. When your psychotic ex-mistress bitch from hell who left because of a drug induced relationship with a Ghoulie prick comes back in to town, it opens old wounds." She states Dramatically in half sarcasm. "I don't blame him for that."

"And what's the aftermath of the psychotic ex-mistress bitch from hell who left because of a drug induced relationship with a Ghoulie prick and my dad sleeping together?" Jughead asks blandly and her eyes widen slightly. "I'm not stupid, Viv. I know what happened when you and my dad got home last night."

"Although unintentional on both parts and possibly a major mistake, young ward, I intend to use the predicament from last night as persuasion to further your 'get rid of Penny' agenda."

"In other words, she hopes to have your dad pussy-whipped so when she presents the idea of stopping dealings with the snake charmer, he'll give in." Toni follows up on Vivian's drift and The Lodge serpent grins.

"I like you." Vivian says with a wide smile at Toni.

Jughead decides to change the subject, truly noticing the toys and canned foods laying around the bar.

"What is all this?" He asks and Toni clears her throat.

"It's Serpent tradition. Every year we give back to the Southside. Toys for tots, meals on wheels, kids and old folks living alone." She explains.

"The Hell's Angels do it." Fangs, who'd been across the bar until a few seconds ago, adds and Jughead looks at Vivian, who's going behind the liquor bar.

"Always down for charitable works." Jughead says, not completely paying attention due to his focus on Veronica's aunt. She pours salt on her hand, licks it off, and instead of taking a shot of tequila, she just sucks on a lime.

"What?" She asks, seeing Jughead staring at her.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Hey, have you seen my dad?" He asks Toni.

"Why aren't you in school?" FP's voice scatters through the room as he comes down the stairs in the corner with Tall Boy following and Jughead looks at him.

"It's a half-day before break." Jughead tells him slightly nervous.

Tall Boy glares at Vivian and she returns the intimidating gaze with her own.

"Well, in that case, you can hold down the fort here, Jug." FP orders his son and Vivian furrows her brows.

"For what?" She speaks before she can stop herself. FP looks at her and shakes his head slightly, silently telling her to not ask questions about it.

"Or I could come with you guys," Jug says eagerly, following his dad to the counter of the bar where there's a duffel bag waiting.

"Nice try, the answers no." FP replies monotone and Vivian walks from behind the bar and scowls at him.

"We do need another set of hands, Boss." Tall Boy suggests and FP rubs his lips together.

"There you go." Jughead adds. "Let me pull my weight."

FP checks to make sure the drugs are in the bag, before he zips it back up.

"Dad," Jughead catches his father's attention again before leaning in closer to say something quietly. "I don't know what the snake charmer has you doing but—-"

"Sweet Pea, you're with us." FP interrupts his son before he can finish. Jughead looks betrayed almost, his mouth slightly open as FP gently nudges his chest with his fist in a "its not personal" way although everyone knows it is. All the while this is happening, Vivian's trying to keep herself from causing a scene. She goes to follow the two guys and the teenager, and Jughead stops her.

"Where are you going?" He asks and she rolls her jaw and ignores him.

"Hey!" She shouts at FP after Tall Boy and Sweet Pea get in to the truck.

The sound of her heels on the gravel parking lot grows closer to him and he clenches his jaw.

"What, Vivian?" He asks as he keeps walking.

"You won't let your own son help you but you have no fucking problem dragging my god child in to this?!" She catches up to him, grabbing his jacket collar and making him look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ollie assigned me as Sweet Pea's legal guardian if something ever happened to him or Magnolia. He got murdered and Magnolia's locked up in a nut house for the rest of her life."

"And you haven't been here for him at all so what the hell makes you think you can strut up in here with your expensive clothes and pathetic excuses and tell a sixteen year old boy what he is and isn't gonna do, Viv? I sure as hell wouldn't listen to you if I were him. I'd just laugh in your damn face."

"I'm here now. And unlike you, I actually care for the morality of the Serpents and I sure as fuck won't have any of the youth doing queen-Pin-Peabody's dirty narcos business."

"Do you think I want that, Vivian? Huh? I told you earlier this morning I am doing what I have to do."

"No one has to do this, FP. No one has to do anything for that crazy bitch if we just get rid of her."

"Vivian, I'm going. Sweet Pea's coming with me. We'll talk about this when I get home."

"Why so we can argue about it, make up, have sex and then pretend it never happened like we did last night?"

FP looks at the ground, holding back what he wants to say.

"I was drunk, you were drunk, it happened."

"I wouldn't really call it drunk. Just buzzed. Don't act like we didn't know what we were doing."

"Like I said, we'll talk when I get home tonight."

"And what makes you think I'll be there?"

"I don't see you going to stay with Hiram so he can Serpent-shame you." He says before he turns around, places the drugs in the back of the truck and gets on his motorcycle to follow Tall Boy and Sweet Pea.

.

.

.

 ** _The Night Before_**

 _FP and Vivian chuckle giddily while they catch up, drunkenly, on what happened ever since she left._

 _Toni's the only one left in the bar, tired and wanting to go home, but not able to bring herself to stop the two ex-lovers from talking to each other._

 _"Do you remember Christmas of 2011, I think it was?" Vivian slurs and FP nods his head with a laugh. "When I got the Skunk—"_

 _"You brought the skunk home because he was in the road and wouldn't move out of the way of your car and it turned out to be Pascal's and he lived in the trailer park down a couple houses from me," He holds his face in his hand as he continues to laugh. "I got a black eye from him over that damn skunk because he accused you of taking it and the next morning the damn thing was run over."_

 _"God, and your wife was so pissed." She giggles and he laughs harder._

 _"'Forsythe Pendelton! What the hell is this and why's it in my house?!'" He mocks his estranged wife and Vivian squeezes her eyes closed, loving the fact her stomach was hurting from laughing so much. "Then she called you!" He points at her and she nods, still laughing._

 _"'I don't know who the fuck you think you are sleeping with my husband and thinking I'll let the rodents you pick off the street stay in my home!'" Vivian takes a turn at copying the woman's voice and FP's face turns a slight red. "I'm gonna be honest, I miss that hopeless woman screaming at me on a regular basis."_

 _The two calm down, taking some breaths to stop from laughing a lot._

 _"I do, too, Viv." He sighs. "We just stopped working." It was the closest thing to a sobering moment, before he downs another shot of Straight vodka. "We worked too, you know." He nudges her. "Until Ollie died and then shit hit the ceiling. And then you got on drugs and then started seeing that, uh..." he thinks, trying to remember the man's name. "What was his—"_

 _"Jasper." Vivian says, taking the opportunity to swig the same Vodka FP took a shot out of._

 _"Jasper." FP says with a slow, dazey nod. "Fucking bastard."_

 _"I didn't want to leave you." She admits, blinking. "I had to. To Protect you." She says it so unclearly Toni has to think about it for a second._

 _When she sees FP and Vivian get dangerously close, almost kissing, she coughs._

 _"Hey, guys, I'm about to head home." She says and FP looks at her._

 _"Oh," he looks at Viv. "Um," he thinks before pointing at Toni. "Can you help us, Kid?"_

 _"Sure." Toni replies, grabbing her bag before she walks over to the two. FP struggles to stand up, but puts his arm around Toni and slightly leans on her to help himself get off the bar stool. Vivian gets on the other side, and Toni takes a deep breath before helping the two down the street to Sunny Side trailer park._

 _._

.

.

Vivian returned to the Pembrook for lunch, to her brother's disliking.

She, Veronica, Hermione and Hiram all cut their steaks up in silence, until her sister in law speaks up.

"Hiram, was that a Spiffany's bag I saw coming through the lobby today? It looked about the right size for a Glamerge egg." She asks her husband sweetly and Vivian feels her nose crinkle at the thought of an egg wrapped in jewels. Her brother and sister in law's overly expensive taste made her nauseous. Vivian owned her own expensive clothes and shoes and jewelry, but she didn't take any of it for granted, nor did she splurge all year round.

"That depends, Mi Amore, have you been naughty or nice this year?" Hiram replies teasingly and Vivian and Veronica furrow their brows.

"Ugh." Vivian almost gags under her breath at the faux affection in the relationship.

Veronica puts her fork down and Hiram looks at her.

"Don't worry, Mija, Santa has your list, too. And please, don't go snooping for the gifts this year. He hates that." He assures her gently.

"Santa can rip up my list for all I care." She snaps and Vivian raises a brow.

That's my girl, Vivian thinks to herself.

"I mean look at us. Throwing money away on bejeweled eggs like we're a family of Russian oligarchs when there are people in this town who can't even pay their own medical bills." She points out.

"And since when are you a communist?" Hermione takes a playful jab but Veronica isn't taking it.

"Since Archie told me that he and his dad are drowning in Fred's Medical bills. To the tune of $86,000."

Hiram tales a sip of liquor as Hermione drinks her wine.

"Which is why I was thinking—"

"Absolutely not." Hiram interrupts his daughter.

"Sweetheart, that's a lot of money." Hermione says at the same time.

"The Lodge Charitable Trust has made its donations for the fiscal year." Hiram explains. "Fred Andrews will have to tighten his belt."

"Hiram," Vivian tries to reason, calmly.

"Said Ebenezer Scrooge." Veronica argues. "Fred's selling Christmas trees for extra cash, dad." She goes on and Hiram takes a deep breath, trying to stay patient. "I mean that's the kind of man, the kind of father, he is!"

Hiram slams his silverware down before standing.

"You know, believe I've some work to finish in my study." He says lowly, stepping out of the dining area.

Vivian grabs her water glass and takes a long swig of it, looking at Hermione before she speaks again.

"Oh, my god, he's a saint." She smiles sarcastically and Hermione downs the rest of her wine.

.

.

.

Jughead's sitting on the couch in his and his dad's trailer when the door swings open. FP walks in, looking at his son.

"Did you open them?" He motions to the two duffel bags on the small coffee table in front of his son.

"No, Dad, out of respect for you. But your parole officer, Mr. Walsh, he sure was curious." Jughead replies.

"Walsh was here?" FP asks, walking to hang his keys up on the key ring.

"Yeah. Don't worry I got rid of him. But he's already heard about Serpents moving in to narcos territory."

FP walks to the bags and motions for Jughead to look inside of them as he unzips one.

"Ta-da." He says when Jughead sees the bag's filled with wrapped gift boxes.

"Gift boxes?" Jughead asks, confused. "With drugs in them?"

"No, with gifts in them. For you, your mom and Jellybean." FP replies. "Christmas day I figured we'd take a drive to Toledo and deliver them in person."

Jughead furrows his brows as his father steps to the corner to take his shoes off.

"Dad, this isn't going to work. Today it's gifts, tomorrow it's drugs, or weapons or god knows what."

FP stands up from where he was crouched untying his shoes, and throws his hands up, walking to the kitchen and Jughead follows.

"And how long does this go on for?" Jughead asks next.

"As long as Penny wants." FP shoots back.

"And if her favors keep getting bigger, which you know that they will, what happens when she asks for more Serpents in on this?" Jughead's questions sends a irritated rage through his father.

"Well then I'll bring more Serpents!" FP shouts at his son, throwing his arms down by his sides. "You know what?" He asks, walking to Jughead. "You were right. This isn't going to work. You and I living together so maybe you can go back to Fred's or to Betty's."

"Betty? I split with Betty—-"

"Well then what do you want me to say?!" FP asks frantically.

"I just want you to let me help you fix this mess that I made." Jughead replies weakly.

"Get this through your thick skull, Jughead. We are trapped. We've got no leverage. If that means I've gotta be Penny's dancing monkey for the time being then that's how it goes." He states sternly and Jughead hangs his head slightly. "Now, let me get some rest. I've got a long night ahead of me." FP sighs out, going back to his bedroom.

As if on cue, Vivian enters the trailer and looks at Jughead.

She heard the entire argument, and understood where the both of them were coming from, although she agreed with Jughead more.

When he sees her, he gives her one of the most pitiful looks she's seen in a long time, and she feels her own unique rage.

"We're fixing this." She assures him quietly. "I don't care if I die trying. Penny Peabody's done dragging him around on a leash."

Jughead nods, slight tears welling in his eyes. She hugs him, not able to help herself. She sees someone's sad, she comforts them. That's always how she'd been.

.

.

.

"Penny Peabody's got my dad dealing drugs." Jughead tells Toni, Fangs, Sweet Pea and the rest of the serpent youth as Viv sits beside Toni on her motorcycle. They'd met up somewhere discreet, later that day, because the topic of the heavy conversation was something no one else could know about. "I know this 'cause she had me doing it before him. Now she's roped in Tall Boy...and Sweet Pea." He motions to the other teenager.

"Man, If you're pissed your old man tapped me instead if you—-"

"No, Sweet Pea, I'm pissed because I don't want the Serpents to end up like the Ghoulies. One of our own has seen and experienced the hell that goes on in the Ghoulies and it's mainly because they're all in on drugs. And I doubt that any of you became Serpents just to be at the beck and call of a drug queen-pin." He says to them. "I know where this ends. Death. Jail. Which is why, in the interest of self preservation we have to take out Penny."

There's a darkness that Vivian hadn't seen before in Jug's eyes and Vivian rubs her lips together.

"Snake Charmer's helped some of us." Sweet Pea argues and Jughead turns and looks at him.

"Oh yeah? And what did she ask for in return, Sweet Pea, huh? How many favors? Now, if we don't stop Penny tonight, she is going to get every single one of us in on this. I promise you." Jughead warns. "I promise you, Sweet Pea. What I'm asking is are you willing to risk your necks to save my dad's life?"

Jughead looks around at everyone and Toni tenses up slightly, standing.

"What is the first law?!" She says loudly, looking around at the rest of them.

"No serpent stands alone." Sweet Pea answers before he stands. "I'm in." He tells Jughead.

"Me too." Toni says next. Jughead looks at her and then Vivian.

"As long as long as you make the bitch pay, I'll go along with anything." Vivian agrees.

"Let's do this." Fangs says next, standing up, too.

.

.

.

Vivian and Jughead get back to the trailer, and he stops her before they walk in.

"I'm about to go find out where Penny's meeting my dad and then me and the others will go meet her there in a few minutes. I need you to stay here and keep my dad distracted. If he shows up while we're there, it's over."

"What's your definition of 'distraction'?" She asks and he sighs.

"Play a board game, throw things at each other, have sex, I don't care. Getting rid of Penny is more important to me than what my grown father does with his grown...whatever you are to him." He admits.

"Awe," She grins a little. "If your mom knew you just said that to me she'd kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Call you when it's done." He tells her before getting on his motorcycle and leaving.

Vivian nods, walking in to the trailer. She figures FP isn't up yet from laying down, and she kicks her combat boots off and walks to his bed room.

.

.

.

 ** _The Night Before_**

 _Vivian and FP have no clue exactly what happened between saying a half goodbye to Toni and then shutting the door of the trailer, but it was definitely not something either of them would've necessarily gone for 100% sober since she'd just gotten back days before._

 _But drunk them, missed each other more than sober them would've led on and both of them knew it the second Vivian's back collided with the door after FP trapped her body against it while their tongues, lips, and teeth somehow melded together like they hadn't been broken up for two and a half years. Without separating, Vivian pushes FP's plaid shirt off of his shoulders, the dark T-shirt underneath being snatched over his head a few seconds later._

 _Her long sleeved crop top follows, the fabric peeling off of her skin. She reaches for his belt buckle as he goes to unclasp her bra and she pulls away to breath for a second._

 _His lips trail to her neck and she feels herself growing slightly lightheadexd, but grins at the realization of what she and FP are about to do._

 _"Should we do this?" She asks suddenly, her bra being slipped off her shoulders and falling to the floor. FP looks down at her, taking his own breaths. They both smell of alcohol, but neither of them care._

 _"We can blame it on the alcohol if we regret it." He suggests. It's clear they're both not as drunk as they were before Toni made them drink bottled water from her bag on the way to the trailer._

 _"Deal." She takes what she can get and he picks her up, her legs wrapping around his waist while her collarbone meets his lips, then his tongue and she moans, her sharp nails digging in to his shoulder. He carries her to his bedroom, and the second her back hits the plush mattress, her mind goes blank from any thoughts racing through it and she just enjoys FP's company._

 _._

.

.

Jughead steps to the door of the basement Penny's in, waiting for his dad.

He knocks on the door, waiting for her to answer.

"FP?" He heats her ask. "You're early old hoss."

The door swings open and Jughead comes face to face with the snake charmer.

"Ho-merry-ho." Jughead says sarcastically and Penny sighs.

"Jughead Jones. Nice crowbar." She glances at the crowbar in his hand and he looks at it.

"This? Yeah I brought it Incase I needed to pry the door open." He drops it and it clatters against the concrete floor.

"Well, you wanna give me a hand with this stuff?" Penny asks as she walks back over to the drugs. "Your dad will be in here in like, what, 15, 20 minutes? He probably won't be too happy to see you, huh?" She asks next and he steps closer to her.

"I wouldn't worry about that, neither of us are gonna be here." Jug informs her.

Penny turns to face him, seeing what she assumed were the other juvenile Serpents, wearing masks over their heads that looked like a snakes head.

"Is this supposed to scare me?" She breathes out. They start walking to her and she feels slight panic. "I would not do this if I were you. You are making a big mistake." She points at the tallest one. "You are making a big—-"

She's cut off by a Black Hood being put over her head.

.

.

.

FP rolls over in the bed, his eyes still closed peacefully. Vivian doesn't say anything, laying on her side as she faces him. He always looked so stressed. She realizes he doesn't look stressed at all in his sleep, he looks happy almost. Content. She hoped he didn't see the horrors of his reality in his dreams. She hoped being indebted to Penny Peabody didn't exist in his dreams along with any heart break she'd ever caused him. Even if it meant he dreamt about what his family was like before he ever met her. He and his wife being happy, raising their children together instead of trying to raise them in two different cities.

She sighs before she gets up to go soak in the bathtub for a few minutes.

She turns the tap on, getting the water as hot as she can stand it before she puts the drain in the tub and starts undressing. She glances at her phone to see it's 5:00, feeling anxious because Jughead hadn't called her yet.

Her skin burns slightly due to the hot water, but she welcomes it, remembering the nights she stayed at the "House of Death" with the Ghoulies when their water heater broke down and no one was in a rush to fix it so she had to take cold showers for months.

Her eyes close as she leans back, feeling an oncoming sleep approach her. Before she lets herself fall asleep, though, she allows her head to fall in to the water, and she sits back up, rubbing the water from her face.

A few minutes later, she checks the time again. 5:32. Still no sign of Jughead.

FP wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off at 5:30, grabbing his phone and silencing the ringing before he lays in bed for a couple more minutes.

He dreaded helping Penny. He hated it. But he had to do it.

He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to splash some water on his face and try to get the sleep from his eyes.

Vivian, now wrapped in a towel, reaches in to the tub and pulls the plug out, setting it on the edge of the tub. The door of the bathroom opens, and she turns her head to see FP.

"Sorry." He says, about to give her some privacy but she stops him by grabbing his arm.

"It's okay." She tells him. "This is your house, I'll go get dressed in the bedroom."

He looks down at her. Her long, dark, wavy hair is wet, her tan skin still has droplets of water on it. Her face looks tired, but she's still beautiful to him.

"No, you can stay in here." He argues calmly. "You were in here first."

"FP..." She trails off, he raises his brows slightly, signaling for her to say what she needs to, and she just makes some crap up. "I think I used all the hot water."

"If this is about last night," he starts, reading her like a book. "I don't regret it. I just wish we wouldn't tip-toe around each other about it. And I'm sorry I did earlier at the Wyrm."

Vivian's almost shocked at the confession, but she doesn't show.

"I was gonna say Penny called you earlier and told me to tell you that she said it'd be a little later than she expected before you could get the shipment out. So I was offer going to Pop's for a milkshake. I'll pay."

FP's mouth cracks in to a grin and he nods a little.

"Okay."

.

.

.

A wolf howls in the distance as Toni snatches the Hood off of Penny. They were in an empty park in the middle of Greendale, and Jughead planned for Penny to stay there.

Penny looks around, at the Serpents in front of her, and raises her brows.

"Where am I?" She asks them, out of breath.

"You're in Greendale." Jughead says, stepping closer to her. "Your new home. But frankly, Penny, I don't care where you set up shop." He crouches to her level. "But it's not gonna be in Riverdale. And it's not gonna be with the Serpents. You wanna deal drugs? You wanna extort people? That's your business. But not on the Southside. That belongs to us."

Penny laughs, shaking her head.

"You stupid, cocky, kid." She breathes out, holding her left arm out, and lifting her jacket sleeve to reveal her serpent Tattoo. "Serpent law says you can't hurt one of your own."

"Oh, Penny." Jughead says, standing. "It's time you learn." He takes his jacket off, and looks at Toni and Sweet Pea. "Grab her." He tells them and they walk to her and grab either of her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asks the two teenagers. "Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off-Get off of me!" She shouts and Jughead pulls a switchblade out and walks to her.

"That tattoo doesn't make you a serpent." He tells her before he gets down in front of her and starts cutting her tattoo from her Skin.

.

.

.

"Do you remember when I made that stupid bet with Ollie, that I could drink 3 large milkshakes in 10 minutes?" Vivian asks FP as they sit in a booth at Pop's, just receiving their milkshakes.

"I remember you spewing chunks up after chugging half of the second one." He replies and she wrinkles her nose.

"Yeah, That wasn't fun."

"I also remember you telling the Ghoulies if they won the rematch you'd join them and Ollie didn't talk to you until after we won the rematch." He says and she scoffs. "That day was...He recalls the first time meeting her in his mind, and stirs his milkshake with his straw.

"You saw my breasts before we were even friends." She points out and he takes a drink of his milkshake and chuckles.

"I thought Ollie was gonna have a come apart."

"He was overprotective."

"He cared about you enough to try to keep you safe, Viv. I never thought he was overprotective.

Vivian looks at FP and takes a breath in.

"I miss him." She confesses. "I've never said that out loud, but I do...I feel guilty, though, because he trusted me enough to take care of his son Incase anything were to happen to him, or Magnolia and I've been everywhere but Riverdale ever since I ran with my tail between my legs."

"You had a good reason for running."

"Yeah, the Ghoulies. Because they're definitely worth abandoning my family, my home and my boyfriend." She argues.

"They killed Ollie. If you would've stayed in town they would've killed you. You did the right thing by running. And Sweet Pea turned out fine. He's a good kid. He's just like his old man in every aspect but he's a good kid and I'm sure if you'd talk to him about it, he'd be more open to the idea of having his god mother around."

The words calm Vivian, and she exhales and finally nods.

"Thanks, FP."

They continue to reminisce over their milkshakes a little bit before FP refuses to let Vivian pay, and they finally leave.

"I'm probably about to head back to Prison Pembrook." She tells him, stepping to her car and he follows her. "I think my niece has dug her own grave by paying Fred Andrew's medical bills with her mother's credit card. I have to go make sure she's still alive." She reads the text message on her phone screen that Veronica sent her about paying the $86,000 bill for her boyfriend's father.

"I gotta go see Penny." FP replies and Vivian feels a little guilty that she's not telling him the truth about Penny.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She says, fiddling with his keys.

"Yeah, drive safe." He pats the top of her car, turning to walk to his motorcycle.

She gets in her car, cranking it but she can't bring herself to leave.

FP experiences this, too, and bites down, frustrated.

Vivian gets out of her car, and FP gets off his motorcycle, tossing his helmet aside.

Moments later, they're in the back of Vivian's car, FP's arms tightly wrapped around Vivian's waist as she straddles his lap.

Before she can reach down to unbutton his pants, her phone rings.

"Shit," She grumbles, seeing Jughead's number. "Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, I just got back home. Did my dad leave already?" He asks and she looks at FP.

"Uh...sorta." She doesn't elaborate and FP furrows his brows. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Jug."

"Alright."

They hang up on each other and Vivian brushes a hair behind her ear.

"Jughead just got back from Hanging out with Toni. He was asking if you'd met Penny yet." She tells him and he sighs.

"I gotta get going." He says and she nods.

"Yeah, me too." She's about to get off of him when he brushes her cheek with his thumb.

"Can we not mention anything about us to him? He's already got so much going on. I don't want to overwhelm him." He suggests and Vivian nods.

"I was thinking the same thing." She assures him.

He gives her a tiny smirk, and kisses her one last time before she gets off of him and lets him out of her car.

.

.

.

Jughead's in the kitchen when the door opens and he looks up to see Vivian.

He walks to her and she furrows her brows.

"What happened? What did she say?" She asks him frantically.

"Me and the others got her out of Riverdale."

"Got her out? What do you mean?"

"We drove her to Greendale, dumped her at some old park and I got Tattoo off so she can't say she's a serpent anymore." He explains and she raises her brows.

"How the hell did you get it off?"

He stays quiet, seeing her realize what he meant and she shakes her head.

"Jughead. You cut her?"

He just looks at her and she sighs.

"You do realize that your father is going to kill the both of us when he finds out, right?"

"I don't care. As long as Penny's gone." He says honestly to her and she exhales and finally nods.

FP gets back home within an hour, confused as to why Penny wasn't where she told him to meet her.

He gets in the trailer and sees the Pop's bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Dad." Jughead greets him.

"What's all this?" He asks Jughead, motioning to the bag.

"It's a celebratory dinner. She fell asleep right before you got here." Jug says as he walks to the counter and grabs the bag of burgers off of it. "Penny didn't show up for your pick up, did she?"

"No." FP says, unzipping his jacket. "No she didn't. Why, do you know something about that?"

"She's gone, Dad." Jughead turns to tell him. "I rallied the younger Serpents, we drove her out of Riverdale. And I got my pound of flesh in the process."

"Are you nuts?! She will be back, you better believe that!" FP points at him.

"No she won't!" Jughead snaps back. "I was very persuasive...even if she does we will take care of it. You and me and the other Serpents."

Jughead assures his father as FP takes deep breaths, realizing Vivian was more than likely distracting him for his son to do this, also thinking about what the hell He's going to do when Penny returns.

"In unity there's strength." Jughead adds.

"Oh, God." FP says weakly as he throws his hands up and takes a seat on the couch.

"That's the sixth law. While you were in jail, I recited that every day, I lived by that." Jughead continues and FP rubs his forehead. "You want to take my jacket, you want to relegate me to Toys for Tots, Fine. But I am still a serpent, dad, and this...this life that you wanted to protect me from, I'm proud of this. I'm proud of who I am. You can't take that away from me."

" _And all I gave you is gone_ _  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up"  
_

 _—MIIA, **Dynasty** _


End file.
